Cone disk, infinitely variable transmissions frequently use link chains to connect spaced cone disks, in which the end faces of connecting joint elements engage between the drive disks, at least one of which is conical, for transfer of force by frictional engagement of the connecting elements with the links of the link chain. Many such types of link chains are known and have been described in the technical and the patent literature; reference is made, for example, to the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,182, Rattunde U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,338, Rattunde et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,042, Rattunde. ______________________________________
The structural arrangement of the link chain in infinitely variable transmissions (IVTs) is particularly important and two types of link chains can be distinguished. One is the three-link or triple-link chain arrangement and the other the dual-link or symmetrical-link chain arrangement. Reference is made, in this connection, to the above referred-to U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,042. In that patent, FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate, respectively triple and dual or symmetrical-type chains and explain the differences in structural arrangements. A brief explanation of the differences in position and arrangement of the links will be given below in the detailed description of the present application.
The force transmission capability as well as the loading capability of the link chains can always be improved; various proposals to improve the strength and operating efficiency of the link chain have been proposed and specific reference to one such improvement is made to patent: U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,182. This patent describes a specific arrangement of the links in a triple-link chain.